


No you’re not!

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen, Only teen and up for language and mention of death, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: The doctor walks up to the door, he knocks on it. A young looking man opens it, he looks at the doctor.“Hello?” He says“Hello!” The doctor said “I’m the doctor!” He then introduced himself.“No your not”Well, that certainly was a first.———The tenths doctor, well traveling on his own runs into Amy and Rory, Amy and Rory are living in the past now because of the angels ep (welcome back to me fucking up the timeline and writing for fandoms that are really fucken old-)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Tenth Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. First meeting (didn’t go as planned)

The doctor walked out of his wonderful blue box, he was sensing some weird signals in this area, it had to be alien. 

He walked for a little bit before looking at all the houses, one house in particular stood out to him.

It was fairly big, but he’s sure that there was only a couple people living there. He thought about what he was going to do.

> **John smith**
> 
> **neighborhood and house inspection**

  
That seemed fine. he got his physic paper in his hand.

The doctor walks up to the door, he knocks on it. A young looking man opens it, he looks at the doctor.

“Hello?” The young man says

“Hello!” The doctor said “I’m the doctor!” He then introduced himself.

“No your not”

Well, that certainly was a first.


	2. The photo from 2013

The doctor says silent for a moment, not quite sure how to respond to that. 

“Umm, my name is John smith but you can call me the doctor” he then tried again. 

The young man looked spectacle about this “why the doctor?” He then asked.

“Why not!” The doctor said with a smile “now now, I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days, there is meager leaking in the pipes a little down the street and I need a place to stay” the doctor explained.

Rory knew, of course he did, if a real home inspector came they would’ve contacted first or already had a place to stay in or something! Sure rorys not 100% sure how this time works but he’s pretty sure this is not normal.

Also this man calls himself the doctor, he needs to know what’s going on.

“Okay” rory says “my names rory, I’ll have to tell my wife” he then says.

“Of course!” The doctor says and he waits in his spot.

——

“Amy”

“Yeah?” 

“Uhh there’s this guy outside, he says he’s a home inspector thing and he needs to stay”

“Why?” 

“Well I told him he could”

“Why would you do that?!”

“Ok okay, hear me out, he’s saying that his name is the doctor, but he’s definitely not the same guy, he’s even trying to use the fake name John smith” 

“No way”

“Yes way, I feels like something is going on, and we need to find out what” 

——

“Hello!!” The doctor says happily. 

“Hi, I’m amy” Amy says staring daggers at the so called ‘doctor’

“Right, great to meet you!” The doctor then says trying to look past the intense stare he’s getting. 

“I’m sure it is” she says in a sarcastic type tone. 

“..yeah” the doctor then said “sorry that I came on such short notice, just I think something is going on around here and it kind of happened unexpectedly” he starts “can I have a look around?” He then gestures to inside the door.

“Right right” Amy then stays and opens the door all the way and moves to the side to let him in. “Luckily for you we have some free rooms” Amy then said. 

“brilliant” the doctor smiles. 

He doctor walks in and immediately starts looking around.

———

The doctor noticed something. A picture, it’s 1962, and the photos in color, which is pretty strange, but also it looks clearer then it should.

Although sometimes little snippets of the future leak into the past, so it wouldn’t be impossible for a camera from the future to end up here.

He just hopes that it doesn’t change history to much.

But the doctor looks at the photo again. The people in the photos are definitely these people but they are wearing future clothes. Weird.

He scanned over the photo. 

It was taken in 2013? 

“Hey Amy” the doctor calls out

“What is it” she sounds a little annoyed.

“When did you move here?”

“A little bit ago” 

“Can you explain why you have a photo of you and you’re husband that was taken in 2013” 

Amy pauses, to think. “And how would you know that” 

“Why do you have a photo from 51 years into the future” 

“I don’t know smart guy, you figure it out” 

“Right...”


	3. No Rory I’m not a dalek >:(

Right, of course. The doctor walks back and forth in his room, he’s thinking, of course he is. 

The people that live here, they know something, they definitely know something, but what? They won’t tell him, they also seem to not like that to much. 

He needs them to tell him. 

——

The doctor sat on the couch, he then saw Rory go bay in the kitchen. 

“Hey Rory” the doctor called out 

“Hey.. John?” Rory seemed a little confused on what to call him. 

“Again, you can call me the doctor” the doctor clarified. 

“Yeah yeah sure” Rory rolled his eyes. 

he didn’t seem to want to call him ‘the doctor’ and he’s not sure why, it’s just like a title, why wouldn’t Rory want to call him that, there’s something going on. 

“Yeah, uh I was wondering if we could have a little chat” the doctor smiled 

“Why not”

“Great!” 

——— 

The doctor sits down again, having Rory sit next to him. The doctor smiles. 

“Now my dearest friend Rory” the doctor starts 

“Just Rory is okay”

“Okay then Rory, something strange is going on” the doctor began.

“Yeah you know what, your right” Rory stands up from his seat “something is wrong” 

“Great you’ve noticed it too!!” 

“Kind of hard not to” Rory then says “because the thing is, your not the doctor, are you” 

The smile on the doctors face fades, what does that even mean? “w-what?” The doctors in pure utter confusion “no, that’s not it at all, what??” 

“Yeah, you know it, what are you really? A plastic copy, clone, cyberman, daleks-“

The doctor cut him off, feeling awfully offended “w-wha- do I look like a dalek to you?!” 

“Oh buts that’s just it isn’t it, they took the memory’s of the real doctor, they took someone and programmed it into your head, so they can have an advantage, trick everyone into thinking this is the doctor and have us on their side! well let me tell you, you did it bloody terrible, because look at me, I’ve found your plan didnt I!! Do you even know, the perfect disguise, you can trick everyone into thinking your the doctor because that’s what you think, isn’t it, then at the last moment you remember, then it’s death for us!” 

“Daleks can’t do that.” The doctor thought for a moment “c-can daleks do that?” 

“If you where the real doctor you would’ve already known” Rory said, anger in his voice. 

“Um- right, uh I am the doctor?? And-“ 

“Prove it” Rory said suddenly 

“What?”

Suddenly another voice was heard.

“RORY!!” 

“Uh”

“Get over here!!” 

“Okay” Rory made a glare at the doctor as he walked out

———

Luckily that Amy girl called him away, know the doctor can get down to business. 

The doctor was on his feet, he walked around the place for a little it. 

He looked back at the photo, although it only told him what he already knew.

Time.

Time was involved somewhere in this.

They had a photo from 2013, they where wearing clothes from that time, the way they talk seems like it would fit that time too!

So what was he missing. 

———

“AMY!! RORY!!” The doctor shouted with the biggest smile on his face. 

Both Amy and Rory both came running in the room, seeming a bit confused and mostly annoyed.

“What do you want?” Amy said. 

“First of all you guys are being very rude to me” the doctor starts off

“Is that all?” Rory then asked

“No” the doctor starts “also I am so so SO THICK!”

“What?” Said Rory, a bit annoyed.

“Yeah we know” Amy then said. 

“But not anymore, er well not right know, because you know what, I’m not used to not knowing things, and I think that if I really think that I-“

“Listen, listen” Amy starts “just get on with it” 

Right, yeah of course! The reason why you have a photo from 2013” the doctor starts “why you both act so weird, why your clothes are Century into the future” 

“Okay” Amy says

“There’s no Allen threat here, and your not to be to concerned about” the doctor says, looking at Amy and Rory and hoping this suspense will pay off.

“Because what my Device tracked is you!” 

“Yeah kind of figured that” Rory then said 

“But that’s not all because I’m so so stupid, how could I have not realized this” 

“Yes.” Rory says

“Even with the daleks and Cyberman”

Rory just sighed. 

“It just makes so much sense, everything! Well, no, not everything, but a lot of things! 

“we’ll get on with it ‘smart boy’.” Amy rolls her eyes. 

“Your time agents!!!” The doctor proclaimed with the biggest smile on his face.

Silence. 

The doctors smile faded when he got a look of confusion from the other two “no?” He ask, “no, okay you are not time agents” 

“Try again” Amy said, looking bored.

“What’s a time agent?” Rory asked, but to no avail.

The doctor started walking back and forth, mumbling to himself, stuff about time and photos and a ‘what could it be’.

the doctor then stoped in his track, and turned to them.

“Weeping angels!!!” 

He said with a big smile.

“Good job” said Amy.


	4. Spoilers?

“When did you encounter weeping angels?” The doctor then asked. 

“Do you want me to say 2013 or a couple weeks ago?” My replied.

Fair enough. 

“Both will do” the doctor smiles “but how did you encounter weeping angels, or, more importantly, how do you know what they are” 

That’s where he’s confused, having a picture from 2013 on you when weeping angels get you is one thing.

But knowing exactly what got you is named a weeping angels, and knowing fully what had happened to you even though it’s only been a couple week is a whole other thing. 

“They were in Manhattan” is all Amy says.

That didn’t give the doctor anything to work with. They where in New York and are from 2013, but that’s not the information that he wanted, or information that is useful.

“Right, right, uh, so how do you know what they are?” 

Amy and Rory looked over at one another, as if trying to ask eachother what to say to that.

They don’t want to tell him. Why don’t they want to tell him?! It’s pretty simple, unless they are a threat to him or this planet, then why would they keep it from him, why don’t they like him?!

The doctor thought a bit more.

“And your husband, Rory, he mentioned the daleks” The doctor then said.

“Yep” Rory said. 

The doctor started walking again. 

He needed to think. 

“And there he goes” Amy whispered, but not to quietly. “He’s going to walk about for a minute or so, miming things about us not being time agents, and ‘why do these humans know so much’, then he’ll straighten his tie, now he’s going to mumble about ‘what if they’re not human’, now he’s- oh he pulls out some glasses, that’s new, er old? And now he walks over to the self, and he scans the photo, now he’s going to-“ 

“Will you quit that!”

“Notice that I’m talking about him” Amy finishes.

Rory chuckles a little.

“What is going on!” The doctor hates this, a lot .

“is this how my companions feel, Jeez maybe I should explain myself better more of the time because this is quite annoying” he doctor then mumbled. 

“Trust me you won’t” Rory then mumbled.

The doctor shakes his head a little “Whatever!! This is weird, my scans telling me that your fully human, and you seem to know a lot about me, and other aliens too, not to mention that you have the radiation of the time Vortex on you too, but your not time agents!” He doctor then pulls at his hair a little, really trying to think.

“What are you!!?” The doctor finishes.

Amy just sighed. 

———

They where all sitting around, on the couch. 

“Look” the doctor started “I don’t mean to heel or get mad or whatever, I just don’t like not knowing things” 

“You better get used to that” Rory cut him off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The doctor asked, looking offended. 

Amy paused “spoilers?” She didn’t seem to sure when she said that. 

Where has he heard that before. 

It suddenly clicked in his head. 

“Are you connected to river song?” 

Amy and Rory paused. 

They then sat for a minute or two in silence, not knowing what to say. 

———

“Hey Amy” Rory finally spoke in a quite voice.

“Yeah” Amy replied.

“Remember mel”

“Yeah?”

“And river” Rory then said 

She then paused “oh. You? You don’t think that?” 

Rory nodded his head. 

“Ohh” Amy then said 

———

Amy turned to the doctor 

“How old are you” she then asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me” the doctor stated 

“Try me” she then said

“905, almost 906” he then said.

Amy then looked over at Rory, they’re faces looked like they understood, something?

“So... your the doctor”


	5. River? River song??

“YES” the doctor proclaim “I AM THE DOCTOR!” He seemed happy that they finally understood that.

Amy and Rory thought that was fair enough. It would probably be annoying to have someone trying to tell you’re not who you are.

“Wait?” The doctor then stated 

“River? River song?” He then seemed to ask.

“What?” Amy then said.

“No no” the doctor seemed confused. “You” the doctor pointed at Rory.

“Yes?” Rory asked.

“You said something about river song” the doctor then stated.

“Uhh yeah?” Rory contested 

“And you said another name, what was it Mel?”

“Yeah??” 

“That’s that’s how you” he then pointed at Amy “got that I regenerated” the doctor continued.

“I feel like your connecting parts that your not supposed to know” Amy then said.

“Is river a time lord?” The doctor then said.

“I can’t tell you” Amy then says “it’s spoilers” 

“But no-“ the doctor started to pace “if she was all time lord then would would have known when I meet her” the doctor mumbled “but if she was part time lord then maybe I wouldn’t have” the doctor then put together. “But no that can’t be possible, then why wouldn’t she start to regenerate in the library, unless she was out of regenerations, or tried to and died before then” the doctor kept mumbling.

“Listen doctor” Rory started “you’ll find out one day, but for know I don’t think you should think to much about it” 

The doctor seemed hesitant “...fine, fair enough”


	6. Familiar

“So then” the doctor started

“The weird signals I got from here, from the photo, the phone, it was from you two” the doctor then finished 

“Yep” Rory said

“It was” said Amy. 

“I guess I should get going, you know, I have other stuff to do” the doctor then said.

“You have people to met” Amy nodded.

“Yeah, guess I do” the doctor smiled a bit.

It was weird to Amy and Rory, they had known an entirely different doctor, that was different but the same in many ways. They had a different smile, but the emotions seemed to stay the same in it. 

“You were brilliant, I’m sure of it” the doctor then said.

“Oh you” Amy rolled her eyes.

Amy and Rory then both went in for a hug.

This was probably the last they’ll see of the doctor, so they might as well make it count.

———

The doctor walks into the tardis.

“Huh different style” Amy mumbled as she looked in.

“We’ll off I go” the doctor smiled “people to meet, planets to save, it was nice seeing you” 

“Nice seeing you to” Rory then said.

The doctor then shut the door of the tardis.

It slowly fades out, leaving them behind, making that comfortable, and familiar wooshing noises.

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter is always the shortest so bare with me


End file.
